


Unmendable

by donutsweeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and broken is no way to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmendable

Balinor was the last of his kind, alive only by the grace of a dear friend. On the run, empty and broken, the mere act of existing day to day almost too much for him. Uther's betrayal had cut him so deeply he thought that he could have nothing, no one, ever again, but he was wrong. He found himself a good woman, one who loved him despite his issues, and he began rebuilding his life.

Then Uther's men found him. Forced to flee again, alone again, it was only then he discovered how truly broken a man could become.


End file.
